Hunt for the Time Patroller 3-2 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Hunt for the Time Patroller 2-2 is a level in Great Saiyaman 4 that appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission in the Dragon Ball Series. This level is unlocked by completing the level Hunt for the Time Patroller 2-2, and completing the level unlocks Hunt for the Time Patroller 4-2. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Great Saiyaman 4 *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being hit by the enemy's Super Attack! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 28,100 *Previous: Neko Majin on the Scene! 3 Enemies *Bio-Man, Misokatsun, Kishime, Dr. Kochin, Ebifurya, Bio-Man, Bio-Man Dialogue Intro *Goten (Xeno): We've finally found you and your lackeys, Dr. Wheelo! *Dr. Wheelo: And who might you be? Have you come to try and stop me? *Goten (Xeno): Bingo! Now that we're here, you're not gonna get away with anything! *Dr. Kochin: I disagree. Dr. Wheelo and I have finally been revived. *Dr. Kochin: We will use our superior scientific minds to make this world bow down before us! *You: We're not gonna let you use science for evil! *Dr. Wheelo: You fail to understand the immense benefit our experiment will provide the entirety of science! *Goten (Xeno): You know what? You're right! I don't understand! *Dr. Wheelo: So that is how feeble your mind is... *Dr. Wheelo: I will make those who doubted and ridiculed us see how foolish they were to do so. *Dr. Wheelo: But I require a suitable physical vessel to make that happen. *Dr. Wheelo: Heh heh heh. And your two bodies should prove to be the perfect specimens. *Goten (Xeno): Us?! The perfect specimens?! What're you talking about? *Dr. Wheelo: It's rather simple, really. You seem to possess an extraordinary amount of power. *Dr. Wheelo: You have what I seek: the most powerful bodies in the world. *You: (I was under the impression he'd be after Goku's body, but he wants ours?) *Dr. Wheelo: Enough talk. I'll be taking those bodies of yours now! *Dr. Wheelo: All of us must work together to restrain them. *Dr. Kochin: Of course, Dr. Wheelo. *Goten (Xeno): Here they come, Name! We can't let them get their hands on us! *You: I couldn't agree with you more, Goten! Let's send these guys packing! Intro (Revisit) *Dr. Wheelo: Did you think you actually defeated me? Fortunately, my brain is still intact. *Dr. Wheelo: Now, give me your bodies! *Dr. Wheelo: You will not escape this time! Victory *Dr. Kochin: Dr. Wheelo! *Dr. Wheelo: Once again I've failed to acquire the vessels I need... AAAAAGH! *Goten (Xeno): That should take care of them. Couldn't have done it without you! Thanks! *You: Glad to help where I could! *Goten (Xeno): Well, now that our bodies aren't in danger of being stolen, let's head to the rendezvous point! *You: Sure thing, but I'll have to meet up with you later. I'm still looking for one more person. *Goten (Xeno): Gotcha. Be careful, okay? Later! *You: All right, that's Goten taken care of. That just leaves Bardock. Defeat *Dr. Wheelo: Bwa ha ha ha! Your bodies are as good as mine! *You: Ngh... Th-That's not gonna happen... *Goten (Xeno): Name, let's fall back and regroup. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)